The Second De Vil
by farons
Summary: What if Carlos had a twin sister, but kept her a secret from everyone? Meet Chloe De Vil, Carlos De Vil's rotten twin sister, who prefers to go by the name of Dana Tremaine. What happens when she gets taken to Auradon, to her worst enemies, and to the traitor? What will this mean for Auradon?
1. Dana Tremaine

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Descendants**

 **AN: ok, so I know I'm already working on like four stories, but this idea wouldn't leave me alone (I swear I will update The Untamed Rose soon). So I was thinking like "well what if Carlos had a sister but kept her a secret from everyone?" And then I was like "ok that seems possible" so here it is! The story of Carlos' twin sister! And yes, this is going along with Catherine Hook and Tabby Time's stories just because I love the characters.**

Chloe rose from her bed, already knowing how the day would turn out. She didn't want to be overlooked as a twin the way Catherine Hook was, so she'd asked her brother, Carlos, and her friend Dizzy to pretend that she was Dana Tremaine, Dizzy's older sister, and so far, that was working out.

Chloe walked through the streets of the Isle, not caring who she crashed into on the way. She'd forgotten Tabby and CJ had been taken to Auradon, so she made her way to CJ's ship, to make the usual deal with her and Tabby.

"Tabby! CJ!" she called. No answer.

" _Tabetha! Calista Jane!"_ There. She was the only one on the Isle who dared call them by their full names, and that usually earned an answer. Still nothing, though. Chloe walked onto the ship. It seemed deserted. Then, she remembered. She sighed, but a huge burden had been lifted off her shoulders. She wouldn't have to make her deal with them anymore. She was free to choose a different crowd.

Chloe sat on one of the broken seats in the Slop Shop. She turned to the girl sitting next to her. She decided she wanted her for an ally.

"Hey." she said, trying to sound as non-threatening as possible. "I'm..." she paused, remembering her identity. "Dana." she said finally. The girl stared at her. "Drisella's daughter." The girl nodded.

"Hadie." she said. "Hades' daughter." Chloe nodded.

"Why are you even talking to me?" Hadie asked. "No one talks to me." Chloe wasn't shocked. Hadie wasn't very popular on the Isle. Neither was Chloe, for that matter, but that was fine with her. Her twin, her only chance at being in the Core Four, was in Auradon, playing for the tourney team, the R.O.A.R team, caring for the campus mutt, Dude, and dating the daughter of Fairy Godmother. _Plain Jane,_ that's what she heard people calling her, especially King Ben's ex-girlfriend, Audrey. Chloe has never been more disappointed in her brother.

"I should go, my mother will be angry." Chloe told Hadie. Hadie only nodded goodbye. It was true, though. Cruella would be _furious._ Chloe ran back home as quickly as possible, but not before stealing a Dalmatian-patterned scarf. She burst through the door. Cruella, along with the Evil Queen and Jafar, had been living in Maleficent's old home. Now, Maleficent is a lizard, and they have her castle.

"Chloe!" shouted Falcon, Freddie Facilier's younger sister.

"Hey, Falcon." Chloe acknowledged the girl simply. She and Freddie had been friends, or rather allies, before Freddie ran off to Auradon. Falcon didn't care that her sister was gone, and her father didn't care that she was gone, so Falcon lived in Maleficent's castle, too, after a _lot_ of pleading from Chloe. Falcon was like a little sister to her.

"Can _I_ tell her?" Falcon asked Cruella eagerly.

"Tell me what?" What news could they possibly have?

"Whatever." Cruella obviously didn't care, as usual.

Falcon stared at me, her eyes gleaming with excitement. "Oh, Chloe, you're going to Auradon!"

Chloe's stomach dropped. _Auradon_ was bad enough on its own, but CJ and Tabby were in Auradon, along with Uma and Mal, who she'd never been particularly nice to. But the worst part, the _worst_ part, was that when they came to get me, they'd announce my name for the whole Isle of the Lost to hear. And then, the whole Isle of the Lost would know. They'd know she's not Dana Tremaine. And they'd know Carlos De Vil has a twin sister.

 **AN: so I hope you like this so far! I want to say some facts about Chloe now:**

 **Chloe was originally going to be called Connie, but I changed the name at the last minute**

 **Chloe was born 4 seconds before Carlos, therefore she is older by 4 seconds**

 **Chloe's style is similar to Cruella's, but more modern**

 **Chloe is _truly_ rotten to the core**


	2. Chloe De Vil

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Descendants**

 **A/N: so, Chloe's being sent to Auradon (yes, I send _all_ my characters to Auradon in my stories lol), and the Isle is gonna know she's not Dana Tremaine. How will that end?**

 **Before we get into the story, I'd like to thank sleepysadkid for the review, and I want to tell you that Carlos will definitely NOT be a background character, and I'd also like to thank pinkfluffyunicorns3.3 for the review!**

"I'm _not_ going!" Chloe shouted. Falcon looked shocked. Cruella was obviously furious.

"Yes, you're going!" Cruella shouted. "Maybe you'll be less of a disappointment than your brother!" Chloe's fists balled up in fury. She hated when people insulted her brother. Sure, he was sent for a reason, and he turned his back on evil, but Chloe hated hearing about it.

"I'm not stealing that stupid wand." Chloe said, glaring at her mother angrily. "Uma and Tabby and CJ are already working on that."

Cruella sighed. "Well, you'll go off and be _good,_ because I have no use for you here." This was the first time Chloe genuinely felt hurt. Her own mother had said that. She stormed up to her room, and Falcon scampered after her.

"Go _away,_ Falcon!" Chloe hissed. Falcon paused, stared at her, and slowly walked toward her room. Chloe immediately felt bad. She knew not to yell at the girl. She hoped Falcon would be able to go to Auradon, too. Chloe collapsed against the door. What was King Ben _thinking_ , sending more villain kids to Auradon. Tabby and CJ are a power duo, and nothing will end well with them in Auradon, especially now that Tabby can use her father's pocket watch, if he even gave it to her. She sighed, hoping that maybe Carlos had told King Ben to have them summon her as Dana Tremaine, but even she knew that wasn't possible. She sighed as she collapsed on bare mattress, letting sleep consume her.

The next morning, she was roused by a screaming-in-joy Falcon.

"Chloe!" she shouted. "They're here!" Chloe rose from the bed, grabbing her bag. She looked out the window and, indeed, saw the Auradon limousine. She lingered for a moment, taking in the last sights of her bedroom. It was rather plain, really, the room she once shared with her twin brother. There was a bare mattress with no blanket and Evie's old goose down pillow. The curtains were awfully thin and failed to block out any light, and the walls were a bland beige color.

Chloe shook herself out of her trance and began walking down the stairs to the main door. Falcon was already their, along with a huge crowd of people from the surrounding houses and markets. They were going to call out the names.

Five men stepped out of the limousine, all in yellow suit-jackets and blue pants, the Auradon colors. One of them, the first to step out of the limo, spoke.

"We have come to bring three new villain kids to Auradon." Here it comes. "Hadie, daughter of Hades." Hadie, surprised, pushed her way to the front of the crowd and stood in front of the car. "Falcon Facilier, daughter of Dr. Facilier." Chloe braced herself for the final name. "Chloe De Vil, daughter of Cruella De Vil."

 **IM SORRY. I hate cliffhangers too. But I had to do that. I'm sorry. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
